


The Cold Air That's Not Your Breath

by unsettled



Category: Inception, RocknRolla
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Eames doesn't come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Air That's Not Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrapbullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/gifts).



One night, Eames doesn't come home.

It's as simple as that – he doesn't come home. There are any number of factors that could have kept him away, but the important bit as that they don't know which one it is.

So Yusuf looks up sharply at every noise in the hall, goes as far as to stand and press his hand to the grain of the door, though he won't let himself take the step of opening it and peering outside, looking through the dark for a familiar shape.

Johnny, on the other hand, retreats into himself, refuses to look up, though his body draws tighter and tighter at every noise, at the constant, ceaseless ticking of the clock.

When night comes, and leaves again, and there's still no sign, they abandon their vigil and curl into each other instead, begging for a little comfort, trying not to feel the empty space at their backs.


End file.
